Kisah Kita: Bab Yang Hilang
by Keripik Kentang
Summary: Ketikan ulang dari sebagian chapter Kisah Kita. KuroAka/Kurofem!Aka. ("Karena kita, dalam dimensi apa pun, akan selalu bertemu dan bersama... bagaimana pun caranya.") hati-hati dengan karakter yang di luar sikap aslinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Ketikan ulang saya dari #NulisRandom2015**

 **Hari ke-13**

 **Sibling!MayuKuro, one-sided!MayuAka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Chihiro baru saja pulang dari kerja sambilannya.

Senyum puas tergambar jelas di wajah murid tahun terakhir di SMA Rakuzan tersebut. Sebuah kotak kado yang terbungkus rapi terdapat dalam tas belanja yang ia bawa.

Chihiro tidak sabar menanti tanggal 20 Desember besok.

Kerja paruh waktu yang ia tekuni selama hampir sebulan lamanya sudah terbayar dengan honor besar untuk membelikan orang yang ia sukai sebuah hadiah ulang tahun. Chihiro bersyukur, pemilik toko mainan sengaja menyisihkan satu papan shogi beserta bijinya untuk ia beli.

Pikirannya mulai membayangkan semanis apa wajah Akashi Seijuurou ketika menerima hadiahnya.

Apakah ia akan merona?

Atau hanya tersenyum?

Chihiro positif sinting. Senyum yang tidak pernah mampir di wajahnya terumbar lebar untuk dilihat dunia.

Baru saja ia akan menggerayangi kasur di kamarnya, matanya menangkap fenomena aneh berupa pintu kamar Tetsuya—adik yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya—terbuka lebar.

"Tumben bocah itu ceroboh," gumam Chihiro sambil melangkah ke kamar adiknya.

Baru saja Chihiro hendak menutup pintu kamar Tetsuya, penglihatannya disuguhi pemandangan di mana Akashi Seijuurou tengah tidur dalam pelukan Tetsuya. Pakaian mereka berserakan dan kondisi ruangan begitu berantakan. Bahkan, meja belajar Tetsuya yang sudah kehilangan perabotan di atasnya.

Di saat Chihiro terkejut setengah mati, Tetsuya bangkit dari posisinya memeluk Akashi dan menatap kakaknya—memperlihatkan tubuh penuh bercak merah.

"Selamat datang, _onii-san_."

Esoknya, Kuroko Chihiro absen karena tidak kuat menanggung patah hati.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ketikan ulang dari #NulisRandom2015**

 **Hari ke-14**

 **Son!Kuroko, Fem!Akashi, slight Aofem!Aka**

 **Pasangan dari chapter 9—Oedipus Complex. Berhubung saya sendiri lupa keterangan waktu yang saya buat sebelumnya, tolong jangan heran melihat tanggal-tanggal yang tertera, ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[31/1/2004

Hari ini otou-sama membelikanku mobil-mobilan! Warnanya biru bagus sekali, aku sayang otou-sama!]

.

[11/8/2004

Hari ini otou-sama tidak bisa pulang, aku hanya bisa main dengan okaa-sama. Otou-sama cepat pulang!]

.

[20/12/2004

Hari ini okaa-sama ulang tahun. Meski aku lebih sayang otou-sama, tapi aku juga sayang okaa-sama. Selamat ulang tahun, okaa-sama!]

.

[14/2/2005

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan coklat selain dari okaa-sama. Aida-san baik sekali karena mau membaginya denganku. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajaknya main ketika otou-sama pulang.]

.

[31/10/2008

Hari ini ada anak perempuan yang memberikan surat padaku. Tapi ia bilang ia menyukaiku, tapi aku tak mengenalnya. Kata otou-sama, aku harus memberikannya jawaban. Otou-sama hebat, selalu bisa membantuku ketika aku bingung!]

.

[14/3/2010

Hari ini aku melihat otou-sama dan okaa-sama sedang bertengkar di atas kasur. Anehnya, otou-sama dan okaa-sama telanjang. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat marah melihat otou-sama membuat okaa-sama berteriak dan memanggil namanya terus-menerus.]

.

[30/5/2010

Tadi pagi, aku membasahi kasurku. Kata otou-sama, ini artinya aku sudah dewasa. Aku tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya, tapi setelah membaca buku, aku mengerti. Tadi malam aku mengalami apa yang disebut mimpi basah. Entah kenapa aku berharap malam ini akan memimpikan hal yang sama, meski kata guruku bermimpi melakukannya dengan okaa-sama itu tidak wajar.]

.

[20/12/2010

Hari ini okaa-sama ulang tahun. Tapi otou-sama sudah membawanya pergi sebelum kuberi hadiah telur rebus buatanku. Tahun depan, akan kupastikan okaa-sama bersamaku seharian penuh.]

.

[15/4/2011

Rasanya setiap makan bersama otou-sama dan okaa-sama, aku semakin merasa jengkel dan marah. Padahal sebelumnya melihat otou-sama menyuapi okaa-sama adalah hal yang wajar. Aku juga curiga kalau aku memiliki penyakit jantung karena setiap berada di rumah dengan okaa-sama dadaku terasa sakit dan detak jantungku di atas normal. Ada apa denganku?]

.

[20/12/2011

Tahun ini aku gagal membuat okaa-sama di rumah seharian denganku.]

.

[27/11/2012

Semoga dinas otou-sama tidak selesai sampai tahun baru.]

.

[31/12/2012

Sepertinya aku lupa menulis ketika melewatkan hari ulang tahun okaa-sama tahun ini. Tak apa, karena mengingat otou-sama menyetubuhi okaa-sama hanya akan membuatku lebih marah dari sebelumnya.]

.

[20/7/2013

Tekutuklah paman Kise dan otou-sama. Hampir saja album berisi foto okaa-sama mereka buka.]

.

[14/2/2014

Coklat dari okaa-sama tahun ini benar-benar membuatku tersenyum sepanjang hari. Kata Mayuzumi-senpai, sudah saatnya aku masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Kalau saja ia tahu perasaanku ketika otou-sama harus dinas selama 3 minggu dan valentine tahun ini hanya akan dirayakan okaa-sama denganku, tentu ia akan sama gilanya denganku.]

.

[9/6/2015

Otou-sama pulang pagi ini. Ia benar-benar mengganggu kesenanganku. Apa sudah waktunya untuk menyingkirkannya?]

.

.

Aomine Daiki membaca jurnal harian putranya dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuh. Niat awalnya untuk mengejutkan anaknya yang sudah berusia 16 tahun itu lenyap ketika otaknya mencerna isi jurnal yang tergeletak di atas kasur.

Rasa isengnya berbuah firasat buruk. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk lari setiap habis satu lembar jurnal. Rasa takut sudah menjajah tubuhnya ketika membaca catatan terbaru—hari ini.

Daiki panik. Ia mungkin bodoh, tapi ia tahu persis apa yang dimaksud Tetsu-nya setelah membabat habis jurnal berisi keseharian Aomine Tetsuya semenjak usia kanak-kanak.

Dan yang lebih buruk lagi—Tetsu sudah melihatnya bercinta dengan Seira lebih dari satu kali.

Sekarang Daiki paham alasan di balik sifat menjaga jarak Tetsu dengannya dan Seira. Anaknya itu memang pemalu dan pendiam. Ia bukan orang yang agresif dalam menunjukkan perasaannya. Sejujurnya Daiki merasa bangga melihat putranya tumbuh besar bak gentlemen kelas atas, kalau saja ia tidak pernah membaca jurnal Tetsu tadi.

Anaknya berlaku sopan untuk menutupi rasa cinta tak normal. Anaknya begitu pendiam karena sibuk memotret ibunya dari berbagai sudut (Daiki baru saja memastikannya. Di dalam lemari pakaian anaknya penuh dengan album foto yang HANYA berisi foto Seira). Anaknya menjaga jarak dengannya karena cemburu parah menjurus buta.

Ketika Daiki hendak berlari keluar, pintu kamar Tetsuya yang sebelumnya sudah ia tutup terbuka.

Putranya kembali.

Daiki gemetar bukan main melihat Tetsu-nya membawa pisau daging.

"Tetsu? Pisau daging itu tempatnya di dapur, bisa tolong kembalikan?"

Tetsuya tidak menggubris. Matanya sibuk menelanjangi kondisi ruangannya. Jurnal harian yang terbuka, album foto yang berserakan, dan ayahnya yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Daiki nyaris jatuh duduk melihat amarah tergambar jelas di wajah Tetsuya. Anak remajanya berjalan menuju lemari baju dan memasukkan album foto ke dalamnya sebelum menutupnya rapat-rapat. Jurnal harian yang terjatuh ia pungut dan dimasukkan ke laci meja belajar.

"Lancang."

Daiki menyeret tubuhnya menjauh. Kakinya terlalu lemas melihat anaknya sendiri.

"Otou-sama benar-benar membuatku marah."

Sang ayah tidak berkomentar. Matanya curi-curi pandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan batinnya mulai memanggil nama istrinya.

 _Seira. Seira._

 _Anak kita sudah gila_.

Ketika Daiki hendak kabur keluar kamar, saat itu pula perih menyerang lehernya, bau anyir tercium oleh hidungnya, kemudian...

Hitam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ketikan ulang dari #NulisRandom2015**

 **Hari ke-15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kafe tempatnya bekerja begitu sepi.

Maklum, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.50 malam. Sebentar lagi jam kerja Kuroko akan habis, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak terburu-buru. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi pengunjung favoritnya akan segera datang dan memesan kopi untuk dibawa pulang sebagaimana yang sudah-sudah.

Namun tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia terlalu sibuk mengangkut biji kopi dan rempah-rempah ke gudang makanan. Di saat ia tengah merapikan toples rempah, suara lonceng menggema keras—membuatnya terlonjak dan nyaris memecahkan wadah kaca.

Sesaat Kuroko lupa bahwa malam ini terlalu sunyi untuk seleranya.

Suara rekan kerjanya terdengar menyapa tamu. Kuroko tidak begitu memusingkan apa yang dikatakan oleh rekannya sampai telinganya menangkap suara seorang pria yang baru akrab di telinganya beberapa minggu ini.

"Kopi hitam seperti biasa."

Kuroko langsung meninggalkan tugasnya. Segera disusulnya Kagami yang tengah mengambil teko, lalu berbisik pelan,

"Tolong izinkan saya untuk menyerahkan pesanannya,"

Kagami berjengit pelan sebelum menoleh dengan wajah kesal.

"Sekali lagi kau kejutkan aku, tak ada lagi barter setiap tamu itu datang!"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum. Tangannya lalu cekatan mengambil biji kopi berkualitas terbaik, lalu mengolahnya hingga menjadi kopi hitam pekat yang tidak terlalu manis. Gelas plastik pun diambil dan diisi penuh, membuat permukaannya yang sebelumnya dingin menjadi panas. Terakhir, ia menutup bibir gelas dengan rekat dan melangkah menuju kasir.

Kuroko berusaha meminimalkan rona perah yang menjalar. Getaran di kaki ia tahan sedemikian rupa dan senyum tipis ia ulas.

"Silahkan, satu kopi hitam dibawa pulang untuk pelanggan setia,"

Pemuda berambut merah yang semula duduk langsung bangkit. Mata merahnya menatap hangat Kuroko dan membuat si pegawai kafe merasakan cenat-cenut di hati.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya aku memiliki satu pesanan lagi,"

Suara yang tidak begitu dalam kembali menyapa telinga Kuroko setelah 24 jam. Detak jantungnya makin tak karuan. "Tidak apa tuan, lupa adalah hal yang wajar," jawab Kuroko menahan gagap.

Si rambut merah tersenyum lega, "Kalau begitu, satu coklat panas—yang manis, ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Ia terlalu bahagia karena bisa berbincang dengan pemuda merah yang makin rajin mampir ke mimpinya. Ia kembali ke dapur dan membuat pesanan baru dengan memanaskan biji coklat yang baru saja datang sore tadi sebelum otaknya menyadari satu hal ganjil.

"Satu kopi hitam dan satu coklat panas, apa ada yang lain?" tanya Kuroko sambil menyerahkan kedua minuman tersebut. Pemuda merah menggeleng seraya menerima uang kembalian. Ketika terjadi serah terima itulah, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tuan, maaf jika saya lancang, tapi ini pertama kalinya Anda memesan minuman manis dari kafe kami,"

Yang ditanya terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab pelan, "Itu tadi bukan untukku—aku membelikannya untuk tunanganku yang baru saja kembali ke Tokyo."

Kuroko membelalakkan mata. Ia tak bisa mencerna apa pun yang terjadi selanjutnya—termasuk, ketika tamu berambut merah itu membawa mobilnya pergi entah ke mana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ketikan ulang #NulisRandom2015**

 **Hari ke-16**

 **Adegan menjurus**

 **Kalau adegan ini masuk kategori M, tolong beritahu saya ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurokocchi!"

["Domo, Kise-kun."]

"Kurokocchi~ Aku kangen sekali-ssu~"

["Sayangnya saya tidak merasakan hal yang sama."]

"Kurokocchi hidoi!"

["Kise-kun, kita baru saja bertemu 3 jam lalu."]

"Ah—iya juga, sih. Tapi aku 'kan tetap kangen-ssu!"

["Kise-kun cerewet."]

"HIDOI!"

["Cukup. Kise-kun, alasan saya meneleponmu adalah—"]

"Adalah karena Kurokocchi rindu padaku~"

["Topimu ketinggalan..."]

"...yang benar?"

["Seharusnya saya yang mengatakannya, Kise-kun..."]

"BENAR JUGA! Pantas rasanya kepalaku dingin sekali-ssu! Bagaimana ini, Kurokocchi?!"

["Itu— _bbbzztt—_ ter _—kkrsk—_ ah—"]

"Eh? Kurokocchi, bisa tolong ulangi lagi? Tidak terdengar jelas, nih?"

["Itu—hhh—terserah Kise-kun... kalau Kise-kun mau—umnh—mengambilnya sekaraangghh..."]

"...Kurokocchi tidak apa-apa?"

["Kh—saya baik-baik saja—aaaahhh..."]

"..."

["Sial—guh—M-maaf, Kise-kun... saya akan—ah—telepon nanti..."

 **TUUTT TUUTT TUUTT** ]

"..."

Kise Ryouta menatap ponselnya dengan wajah memerah. Kebisingan dalam kereta tidak membuatnya tuli akan setiap desahan yang tadi terdengar dari sambungan telepon.

Serius, apa yang sedang Kuroko Tetsuya lakukan ketika meneleponnya?

.

.

Di lain tempat, Kuroko tengah terengah-engah setelah merasakan hasrat membludaknya memenuhi rongga mulut Akashi Seijuurou yang duduk manis di hadapannya. Dagu pemuda berambut merah tersebut basah akan cairan kental sampai kemejanya. Kuroko Tetsuya tak bisa menahan senyum miring melihat kekasihnua berbuat nakal ketika ia sedang menelepon orang.

"Waktunya hukuman, Seijuurou-kun,"

Akashi menatapnya dengan mata yang menantang dan tubuh yang bergejolak.

"Lakukan sepuasmu, Tetsuya."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ketikan ulang #NulisRandom2015**

 **Hari ke-17**

 **Mengandung ancaman, hubungan sesama jenis antara saudara kembar, (slight!AkaAKa), KuroOre, perv!Kuroko**

 **Bokushi—Akashi Seishirou (adik)**

 **Oreshi—Akashi Seijuurou (kakak)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terus seperti itu, Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi Seijuurou berusaha menahan malu. Wajah datarnya tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya atau tubuhnya yang gemetar malu. Kuroko Tetsuya terus melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh yang membuatnya ingin kabur sejauh mungkin.

Bunyi kamera sahut-menyahut. Kuroko mengamati hasil jepretannya dengan senyum yang dikulum. Ekspresi malu Seijuurou sangat cocok dengan gaun maid dengan telinga dan ekor kucing. Paha seksinya terekspos lebih banyak dari rencananya—namun itulah yang membuat Kuroko kesulitan menahan senyum mesum.

"Sempurna. Tolong selanjutnya berpose seperti artis porno ketika melakoni adegan doggy style."

Seijuurou sudah ancang-ancang melempar gunting pemberian Seishirou kalau saja Kuroko tidak memperlihatkan fotonya tengah berciuman mesra dengan adik kembarnya.

Mau tak mau Seijuurou tunduk. Ia bertumpu pada telapak tangan dan lutunya, lalu memberikan ekspresi malu-malu.

Kuroko terus memotretnya—sebelum tubuhnya kalah oleh godaan.

"Seijuurou-kun terlalu menggoda iman."

Seijuurou langsung ia tindih. Rok dipakai disingkap hingga menampilkan lingerie seksi yang membuat Kuroko terlena.

Kuroko menarikan jemarinya di paha Akashi kakak, "Seijuurou-kun... tinggalkan saja Seishirou-kun, jadilah kekasihku..."

Seijuurou menahan tangis.

Ia tidak sudi bersama Kuroko—ia hanya mau Seishirou yang menyentuhnya.

Kalau saja Kuroko tidak mengancamnya dengan foto itu... tentu ia sudah berada di kamarnya dan Seishirou sekarang.


End file.
